


Primordial Child

by SombraLuna



Series: Silver Into Gold Drabbles [1]
Category: Silver Into Gold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Angst, Demons, Fantasy, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Tartarus, martyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna
Summary: Raziel is as old as time, yet the Archangel has never met such an odd child.





	Primordial Child

A couple of eons ago, Raziel was created. Poof! Raziel, archangel, the Angel Of Mysteries, and best friend to a demon. Raziel, of course, knew everything. Everything even "god" didn't want his favourite children to know. Raziel knew about the Nephilim, the mystery of life, and why ears had an odd shape. Sadly, the being that had created existence had to split itself into thousands of parts, resulting in different religions and different gods. Heaven crumbled into a state of disarray, and the archangels fought with each other. 

Then, one day, two children were born. The Primordial Darkness, the creature that birthed and housed monsters, was the father. Of course only Raziel knew, so of course they decided to take the job of killing the children. The father had created horrible demons and even manticores and Cherufes, but none were to compare with a child who was a Nephil of darkness, and her sibling, Sombra. 

Raziel knew that the mother of the Wolven Creatures and Angela and Sombra's mother would not allow anything of this sort, so a plan had to be made. They would use Black Flames. HellFire, Stygian Fire, Burning Souls, whatever one would call it. The fire could not be extinguished by anyone other than its master. 

Raziel knew Sombra and Angela were far stronger than any ordinary nephilim. Angela could bring the dead back to life and Sombra could wield the darkness in the most horrible of ways. So, they decided to test and meet the children to decide if they deserved the chance to live. Raziel arranged the meeting with Yuna, the Wolven Mother and the mother of the children. The agreement was that the children would display their true personalities in order to decide whether or not they and their Lupine subjects would live. 

"You know, it's not so wise of you to treat me like I bite," Sombra whispered to Raziel. "I might actually bite." 

"You are the oldest child, I presume?" 

"You're an angel," Sombra replied. She smiled. "You're here to see whether or not I'm as evil as they say, aren't you?"

Raziel smiled. It seemed the child was already self-deprecating. "I suppose, but I really want to see if you and your sister are too powerful to exist." 

The icy blue eyes stared into pale green eyes. "We are." Sombra grasped Raziel's hands. "You see me, and you feel like I will attack you. You see my lack of colour and you see my darkness. So then, why not kill me now?"

Raziel smirked and pulled their hands free. "Because I know who you are, Sombra. I know you're going to ask me to kill you no matter what, and I know I'm going to erase your memory of meeting me. I know that you're primordial and angry and dark, but I know you're not a god. You're a child."

Sombra smiled. "Goodnight, angel." 


End file.
